The Superstar Network
The Superstar Network is a network founded on June 3, 2006. It owned by Viacom, Geo LTD., JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures, TjsWorld2011 Pictures, Glass Ball Productions, Sony Pictures Entertainment, 21st Century Fox, Dreamworks Animation, NBCUniversal, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Ben's Holdings, The Walt Disney Company, Turner Broadcasting System and SammyWorks. Programs aired Shows * The Angry German Kid Show (2007-present) * JeremyToons (TV series) (2006-present) (TV-Y7) * Looney Tunes (2006-present) (TV-G) * Wabbit (2015-present) (TV-Y7) * Jeremy World (2006-present) (TV-PG) * Car's World (2006-present; reruns from 2014) (TV-Y7) * New Car's World (2006-present) * Koopatroopaman TV (2015-present) * Malachi Tyrus (2006-present) * Team Malachi (2006-present) * Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (2006-present) * Comedy TV: The Animated Series (2006-present) (TV-PG) * Super Mario Logan Show (2010-present) * The Go!Animate Show (2006-2015) (TV-PG) * Angry Video Game Nerd (2006-2016) * The Koopatroopaman Show (2013-present) * The Larry Show (2006-present; reruns from 2015) (TV-Y7-FV) * King of the Hill (2006-present; reruns from 2010) * The Jay and Steve Show (2006-present) * The Jeremy Team (2006-present) (TV-Y7-FV) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-present) (TV-Y) * Time Warp Trio (2006-2016) (TV-Y7) * Kenny the Shark (2006-2016) (TV-Y7) * The Adventures of BD (2006-present) * Greeny Phatom (2006-present) * Bella's Teen Life (2006-present; reruns from 2009) * Rugrats (2006-present) (TV-Y) * All Grown Up! (2006-present; reruns from 2008) (TV-Y7) * Spongebob SquarePants (2006-present) (TV-Y7) * Kirby 4ever (2006-present) * Family Guy (2006-present) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-2016; reruns from 2014) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) (TV-Y7-FV) * We Bare Bear (2015-present) (TV-Y7) * Rabbids Invasion (2013-present) (TV-Y7) * Angry Birds Toons (2013-present) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pepper Ann (2006-present) (TV-G) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (2006-present; reruns from 2006) (TV-G) * The Stickguy Show (2006-2014) (TV-G/TV-Y7) * The New Stickguy Show (2014-present) (TV-Y7) * Wander Over Yonder (2013-present) (TV-Y7) * CatDog (2006-present) (TV-Y7) * Finley's World (2006-present) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006-present) (TV-Y7) * Super Mario Bros. Z (2008-present) (TV-Y7-V) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers (2011-present) (TV-MA) * Phineas and Freb (2008-present) (TV-Y7) * Kella & Kenny (2011-present) (TV-Y7) * Jeremy TV (2009-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2006-present) (TV-Y7) * Tj's World (2006-present; reruns from 2015) * Geo: The Animated Series (2006-present) * Futurama (2006-present) * Geoshea Word (2006-present) * Regular Show (2010-2016) * Cowboy Bebop (2006-present) * Pokemon (2006-present; reruns, new episode run on Cartoon Network) * Angry Birds Stella (2014-present) (TV-Y7) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) (TV-Y7) * Growing Up Creepie (2009-2016) (TV-Y7) * Sonic Boom (2014-present) (TV-Y7-FV) * Adventure Time (2010-present) (TV-PG) * Sonic X (2006-present) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Simpsons (2006-present) * Geo City (2006-2016; reruns from 2010) * JeremyToons Universe (2015-present) * The Adventures of Jay (2006-present) * Space Ghost Coast-to-Coast (2013-present) * South Park (2006-present) * Flower's World (2016-present) * The (New) Felipebross and Eddybross Show (2016-present) * Super Mario World (2016-present) * JonTron Show (2014-present) * South 4M'd Park (2016-present) * P9P9P and 3M's Logo Show (2016-present) * JAB3 Logo Show (2015-present) * Kirby Right Back at Ya! (2006-present) * Inanimate Insanity (2016-present) * Chance's World (2016-present) * Meowflash and Flashmeow's Adventures (2016-present) * Creepersin Boom (2016-present) * Super Mario Bros 3 (2016-present) * BluHead Tales (2016-present) * The 4M Show (2016-present) * The P9P9P Show (2016-present) * The 3M Show (2016-present) * The 1M Show (2016-present) * TheSB360 Show (2016-present) * The Jaybross Show (2016-present) * Adventures of MYCUN (2016-present) * The P9P9P and 3M Show (2016-present) Films * JeremyToons (film) * Toy Story * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Comedy TV * Comedy TV: 2nd Channel * Comedy TV: Back at Studios * Comedy TV: Return of the Cast * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games * The Rugrats Movie * Malachi Tyrus the Movie * Malachi Tyrus the Movie 2 * The Team Malachi Movie * The Team Malachi Movie 2 * The Team Malachi Movie 3 * The Team Malachi Movie 4 * The Jeremy Team Movie * The Jeremy Team Movie 2 * MYCUN: The Movie * Legend of MCYUN * MYCUN and the Mystery to New York * Dannie's Long Adventure * Dannie 2 * Dannie 3: Breakout * The Wonderful World of Zak * Toy Story 2 * The Simpsons Movie * Sonic the Hedgehog The Movie * Bella's 1st Movie * Woody's Big Movie * A Bug's Life * Toy Story 3 * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Jeremy World: The Movie * Go!Animate The Movie * Greeny Phatom The Movie * How Framed Stickguy * Space Jam * Shrek * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Simpsons Movie * FB&EB The Movie * The Minecart Movie * The Koopatroopaman Movie (1, 2 & 3) * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Wreck It Ralph * The Boomboxer Movie * Creepersin the Creeper The Movie * Jay's World The Movie * Jay's World The Movie 2 * Jay's World The Movie 3 * Film Failure Block * The Superstar Network One Saturday Morning (2016) * Nickelodeon on The Superstar Network (2006-2016) * Nick Jr. on The Superstar Network (2006-2009) * Jetix on The Superstar Network (2007-2009) * Disney XD on The Superstar Network (2009-2011) * The Malachi Channel on The Superstar Network (2011-present) (Mon-Fri 10:00 am to 2:00 pm) * Noggin on The Superstar Network (2016-present) (Saturday 9:00 am to 2:00 pm) * 3MTV on The Superstar Network (2016-present) (Sunday 9:00 am to 2:00 pm) Category:Network Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia